Of Halloween Costumes and Special Deals
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Halloween. The perfect time to dress up. When Edward doesn't want to wear his given costumes, it's up to Roy to make him do so… with a special deal. RoyEd. One-shot. Check in-fic warnings.


**Title: **Of Halloween Costumes and Special Deals

**Summary: **Halloween. The perfect time to dress up. When Edward doesn't want to wear his given costumes, it's up to Roy to make him do so… with a special deal.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing: **Royed

**Warning: **Let's just say… That suggestive material is involved; and maybe some fluff.

* * *

A/N: Whoopee!! I got some inspiration for FMA fandom again!! And it's the third one now!! Not to mention a Halloween fic!! *cough**cough* A-hem. Let's… Get on with the fic…

* * *

**Of Halloween Costumes and Special Deals**

Edward Elric, Hero of the People, Fullmetal Alchemist, stared at the calendar with a look of horror on his face. October 31 was circled in a red pen. And October 30 was crossed out with a blue pen.

" Nii-san? Are you alright?" A tiny voice came behind him. Edward jumped and turned around, smiling sheepishly.

" Err, yeah!! I'm alright!! Why wouldn't I be?! He he he… Oh, look!! Roy's here!! I err… I gotta go. See you, Al!!" Edward replied and ran out of the door. Alphonse Elric watched his older brother's retreating back and sighed before metal foot followed down the hallway.

Edward dashed down the steps in a flurry, nearly crashing into the person in front of him. Charcoal eyes glared down as a frown was fixed on his face. Edward gave yet another sheepish grin. " Aha ha ha… Opps?" Edward stuttered.

" Edward Elric…!!"

" I'm sorry, Roy. Really!!" Edward said quickly.

" …! What's wrong with you? You never apologize, even if you're wrong." Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, not to mention older boyfriend of said younger alchemist, raised an eyebrow.

" N-Nothing!! Let's… just get the whole thing over and done with. …And before Hawkeye shots several bullet holes in you…" Edward shuddered.

" …I should be the one worrying, Ed." Roy gave a deep sigh. " Still… I wonder why you're stuttering." Roy smirked.

" I am _not _stuttering, you Colonel Bastard!!" Edward glared.

" First off, that's 'General'. Second, we're outside the office. No titles outside, remember?" Roy replied.

" Nii-san, Roy-san. We're really going to be late…" Al's soft voice came up.

" Right… Let's go. Havoc's been waiting for some time." Roy said, pulling the shorter alchemist along with him.

Edward sat quietly on the way to the HQ. He had totally forgotten about Halloween being today. For the past few years, he had always managed to skip the mini-party that Roy's office had for special occasions.

…Like Halloween on today.

……Which Edward all too conveniently forgot until Roy reminded him of the mini-party.

" You're late." Hawkeye glared. Roy and Edward froze as they stood at the opened wooden doors of the office. The blonde woman then smiled. " Both of you are not in costume yet. Since you two are the last, you won't get to choose. Quickly, change. Now!!" Hawkeye barked. The two gave an unmanly yelp and dashed into Roy's office, slamming the door behind them.

They clearly saw two costumes hang on the wall beside the door. Edward's mouth dropped wide open while Roy gave his trademark smirk.

" I AM NOT WEARING THAT!!" Edward screamed.

The gang outside the doors chuckled to themselves. " Well, the plan is in place. Let's hope we can get through stage one." Hawkeye muttered, grinning.

" Oh yes you are. Now do it. Before I order you to do so, Fullmetal." Roy said, smirking. The older alchemist secretly thanked his fellow officers to create such a plan.

" No. I am not doing it." Edward crossed his arms defiantly. Roy ignored the fuming alchemist for a moment and quickly changed into his own costume, chuckling as Edward turned around blushing.

Roy glanced at his own costume and smirked. It was a somewhat common costume, but it was certainly well-made. Silk white dress shirt along with black long pants along with blood red cufflinks, not to mention the long black cape that flowed down the Flame Alchemist's back smoothly. Edward took a peek and gasped, enchanted by the sight. Roy stepped in front of the frozen blond and bent down.

Roy was a hot – not to mention, sexy – looking vampire.

" It's your turn, Ed…" Roy whispered.

" H-Huh…!? Wait. No!! No way in hell am I wearing THAT!!" Edward quickly snapped out his daze, turning around to get the door. Roy sighed. He stepped behind Edward and got off the red coat quickly and efficiently. He bent down and used a hand to tilt Edward's face back, quickly closing the distance between the two. Using Edward's surprise, he thrust his tongue into the younger alchemist's mouth, exploring the moist cavern, causing a loud moan to come from the blond.

Edward closed his eyes and turned around fully, feeling the smirk on Roy's face. He knew it was Roy's plan, but he was feeling too damn good to care about the large hand working of ridding him of his clothes. Roy finally pulled apart, licking his lips. He had managed to get Edward's top off.

" God, Ed… If it wasn't because Hawkeye will shoot bullet holes through us, I swear I'll take you right here, right now…" Roy breathed into Edward's ears.

" Yeah, well… You gotta stop that or I'll really get a _hard _problem to take care of…" Edward replied, still breathless from the make-out session.

" So, let's make a deal. If you wear your costume and go through with the mini-party, I'll make it up to you by finishing our session later." Roy smirked. " _At my house…_" He added, whispering it into the young alchemist's ears.

Edward blushed hard, weighing his options. Finally, he gave out an exasperated sigh. " Fine, I'll wear the damn costume."

After a few minutes, the door to Roy's office finally opened. The males all gasped at the sight. Edward Elric was wearing a midnight blue dress, with jagged edges for the hem of the dress and the sleeves. The dress only passed Edward's mid-thigh by a little, and pale blue stocking was seen underneath, reaching down to pointy black boots. Of course, one cannot miss the black pointy hat sitting at an angle on Edward's flowing and unbraided hair.

Roy gave a possessive growl and pulled the young, blond, not to mention delicious-looking witch towards him. The others got the message and snapped out of their daze. " Well then, let's get this party started, shall we?" Roy said.

The night was spent partying, eating and talking among all of them. They laughed at Havoc's story of failed attempt at getting a girlfriend while stating that it was Roy's fault was taking all the females away, thus prompting the hard glare from Edward at him, as well as Roy's teasing at Edward's failed and disastrous missions.

Finally, as they cleaned up and prepared to retire for the day, Roy dragged Edward Elric off. As they got to the car, Roy slammed Edward against the car door for a thirsty kiss. Edward moaned as he felt Roy's tongue force its way into his mouth. Edward used the little energy left in him to push the Flame Alchemist off. Roy could feel a problem rising as he looked at the flushed and pouting face of Edward.

" Home, bedroom. I don't need my back to hurt as well." Edward said.

" Hn. I say, let's go." Roy smirked.

" Oh kill me, Mr. Vampire." Edward said, licking his lips.

" I most definitely will."

* * *

A/N: That has gotta be the most suggestive thing I wrote. Well, Happy Halloween to all of you out there!!


End file.
